Klag, son of M'Raq
| Assign = commanding officer, ; commanding officer, Fifth Battle Fleet| FinalAssign = | Rank = general| Insignia = | altimage = | altcaption = Klag in 2409. }} Klag, son of M'Raq was a male Klingon in the 24th century. He was the first son of M'Raq and Tarilla, and elder brother of Dorrek. Biography Early life At age five, Klag came in first place in a Young Warriors Bat'leth Tournament, just ahead of his brother. The following year, Klag placed second and Dorrek first. That same year, Klag and Dorrek went to live with their great-uncle Nakri on Zakorg, who taught them to hunt. Together, the two brought down a large klongat. ( ) As a youth, he was in a relationship with a girl named B'Ursana. The two would sneak away from home to make love and lie naked under the stars. ( ) In 2360, Klag's father was presumed killed in a conflict with the Romulans, and Klag became head of the House of M'Raq. However, M'Raq had been taken alive by the Romulans, and was held prisoner until 2365, when he returned to Qo'noS. M'Raq refused to talk about his time in captivity, and refused to try to reclaim his lost honor. Because of this, Klag forbade Dorrek to see M'Raq. Dorrek ignored Klag's wishes, creating a rift between the two of them. ( ; }}) The Defense Force Klag served aboard the as an ensign, and once met Chancellor K'mpec when the Klingon leader travelled aboard that vessel. ( ) By 2365, Klag was serving as first officer on the vessel, under Captain Kargan, when he first met Starfleet officer William T. Riker during a brief officer exchange program. Riker earned Klag's respect when Klag decided to challenge Riker's authority as first officer, and Riker responded by fighting for his position on board the Pagh. ( ; }}) Klag was part of Commander Riker's memories while being infected on the surface of Surata IV and treated in sickbay. ( ) Klag is later implicitly recognized for having uttered the phrase to Riker "Gagh is always best when served live," when Jean-Luc Picard remarked to K'Vada "I've been looking forward to Gagh – very fresh," referring to the culinary controversy over the precise freshness of the dish most preferred by the Klingon palate. ( ) Klag served under Kargan on the Pagh for over ten years. Kargan, a member of the House of K'Tal with more political connections than command ability, rose to much acclaim in the Empire as a result of Klag's skills. Klag knew enough of Kargan's connections to never dare to move against him. In late 2375, during the latter days of the Dominion War, the Pagh found itself in battle with Jem'Hadar forces above the world of Marcan V. The Pagh crashed onto the planet's surface, and Klag was the only survivor, although he did lose his right arm in the crash. With only a mek'leth, and suffering from extreme blood loss, Klag single-handedly defeated a force of seven Jem'Hadar warriors. ( ) The Gorkon Klag was rescued from Marcan by Captain Ganok of the and returned to the Empire. ( ) Hailed as "The Hero of Marcan V," Klag was given command of the , one of the Empire's new vessels. Klag's first assignment following the Gorkon's shakedown cruise in late 2375 was to escort the new Federation Ambassador to the Klingon Empire, Ambassador Worf, to investigate a dispute on the planet taD. At first, Klag believed Worf to be like Kargan, a political appointee with no real skill. Over the course of the mission, he came to respect Worf. It was during this mission that Klag learned of the death of his father. Compromising with the wishes of his chief medical officer, B'Oraq (who urged her captain to utilize a prosthetic arm), Klag decided that he could regain his father's lost honor by grafting his father's arm onto his own shoulder. Although the transplant procedure proved successful, many in the Empire found it to be distasteful, including Dorrek. ( ) Klag and the Gorkon were peripherally involved in the Klingon response to the attack by a rogue Jem'Hadar vessel at starbase Deep Space 9 in April, 2376. Klag, along side Captain R'taga represented the Klingon interests at a briefing held by the allied forces on Deep Space 9 following the incident. ( ) The following month he was also caught up in the events of the Iconian Gateways crisis. ( ) Klag and the Federation starship, the , teamed up to successfully defeat the menace of Malkus the Mighty when the ancient tyrant re-surfaced on the planet Narendra III. ( ) Soon after, Klag was inducted into the Klingon Order of the Bat'leth by Chancellor Martok himself. Martok expressed a desire to restore the order to its original purpose -- to ensure that the honorable teachings of Kahless were upheld by the Empire's warriors. Klag was forced to call in the Order soon after, when a superior officer ordered him to ignore an honorable agreement made with the people of the planet San-Tarah during the Gorkon's expansionary mission into the Kavrot sector. ( ) Klag led a fleet of ships led by Order members against the fleet of General Talak, including the commanded by his brother, Dorrek. Following the battle, Klag cast Dorrek out of their house for his dishonorable actions. In the end, Klag managed to uphold Klingon honor to Martok's satisfaction, and bring the Children of San-Tarah into the Empire. ( }}) Some time after this battle, Klag was reunited with his brother Dorrek in the mysterious establishment known as . Although no words were exchanged between them, the story that Klag provided the bar's patrons as payment for his tab could have been seen as a lament for the loss of his brother's kinship. ( ) Soon after, Klag and the Gorkon saw combat against the Elabrej Hegemony, though they were deemed unfit to bring into the Empire. ( ) Following this mission, in late 2376, the Gorkon was forced to return to Qo'noS for major repairs, and Klag visited his family's house for the first time since his father's death. While there, his mother, Tarilla, conspired with Dorrek to destroy Klag's honor, and remove him as head of the House. However, the plot and Dorrek's dishonorable actions were revealed before the Klingon High Council, leading to the younger brother's execution. At this same time, Klag began a romantic relationship with Dr. B'Oraq. ( ) Sometime in 2380, Klag and the Gorkon devastated the Kinshaya homeworld, which earned him the rank of General. Also a bust was made of him at Ty'Gokor afterwards. ( ) In 2381, he commanded the Fifth Klingon Battle Fleet, with the Gorkon as his flagship. Under his fleet was Captain Krogan and the , which was deployed along with the to defend Morska during the invasion of the Borg Collective that year. Klag hailed the veScharg'a for a status report after the battle and to rally all possible vessels for a fleet to intercept the Borg en route to Qo'noS. ( |Lost Souls}}) Later that year, Klag and his fleet led the liberation of Krios, after it was conquered by the Kinshaya. ( ) 25th century General Klag led the Klingon Defense Force's ground invasion of Gornar in 2403 at the close of the Klingon-Gorn War. His forces ignored the outlying areas and headed straight for the capital, capturing King Slathis at the royal palace twenty-eight hours after making landfall. He then lifted martial law orders against the Gorn civilian population. His forces were noted to have treated Gorn civilians with remarkable civility. ( ) In 2409 he was stationed aboard Ganalda Space Station. ( ) Miscellaneous Connections Appearances 2375 * 2376 * * * * * * }} * * |loDnI'pu' vavpu' je}} * 2379 * |Improvisations on the Opal Sea: A Tale of Dubious Credibility}} 2380 * 2381 * |Lost Souls}} * }} External link * category:klingons category:klingon military personnel category:klingon lieutenants category:iKS Pagh personnel category:iKS Gorkon personnel category:klingon first officers category:klingon second officers category:klingon captains category:klingon generals